Aparatos muggles
by Arya Fantasma
Summary: Lucius encuentra un aparato muggle que le fascina, según él, es el mejor electrodoméstico que se ha inventado, aunque sea el único que conozca. Por su parte, Draco, se ha echo con la misión de investigarlos todos, aunque no entienda muy bien toda la información que recolecta.


**Disclaimer: los personajes usados para este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

 **Este Fic participa en el reto "Por Merlín, ¿qué es esto?" del foro "Las cuatro casas"**

* * *

 **El personaje es Lucius Malfoy y su aparato muggle es un secador de pelo.**

* * *

 **APARATOS MUGGLES**

—Este objeto es interesante…

—¿Sabes para que se utiliza?

Draco le miró con furia.

—Sí, si se para que sirve este trasto muggle, Harry.

Sin nada más, salió de la tienda en la que estaban, sin esperar a que Harry pagara lo que habían comprado.

—Draco, ¡Draco! ¡Escúchame!

El rubio siguió andando sin prestar atención a nada a su alrededor, estaba muy avergonzado por ese momento, odiaba que Harry le echara en cara que no tenía demasiado conocimiento del mundo muggle. Ya le enseñaría a él, iba a ponerse a fondo a investigar todos los _electrómicos_ que había, iba a saber él más que Harry, por su orgullo.  Cuando un Malfoy se empeña en algo, lo consigue y él estaba más que dispuesto a lograrlo.

* * *

—Papa, ¿tú sabes de _electrimicos_ muggles?

—Electri ¿Qué?

— _Electromicis_ muggles.

Lucius se le quedó mirando un tanto perdido, hasta que por fin consiguió saber a qué se refería su hijo.

—Electrodomésticos muggles, Draco, electrodomésticos.

—Pues eso es lo que he dicho, _electrenomicos_.

Lucius sólo rodó los ojos, si había algo que su hijo no era capaz de aprender o de lograr comprender, eran los objetos muggles, cosa un tanto curiosa, ya que llevaba saliendo con Harry año y medio y todavía no conseguía quedarse con el nombre de dichos objetos.

—Pues este _electriniminco_ tenía una forma muy rara, tenía una parte así, otra de esta manera…

Lucius por más explicaciones que le diera Draco, no era capaz de entender nada de lo que le decía.

—No te entiendo Draco, no consigo saber a qué te refieres.

Draco ya se veía un tanto frustrado, entre la escena de la tienda y ahora su padre que tampoco lo comprendía… resuelto, se dirigió hacia el escondite que su padre utilizaba para guardar su pensadero y una vez con él en la mano, depositó el pensamiento del objeto que tanto le llamó la atención, pero del que no tenía ni idea de lo que era, ni cómo funcionaba.

Lucius vio el recuerdo, pero aun así no conoció el objeto. Él, después de toda su vida despreciando a los muggles, se había dado por vencido, y últimamente incursionaba más en ese mundo tan diferente del suyo, pero tenía que reconocer que sus conocimientos se limitaban más a conocimientos útiles en economía y en relaciones sociales que en objetos en sí. Pero aun así, tenía que reconocer que ése en concreto le llamaba mucho la atención.

* * *

Después de unos días sin quitarse ese objeto tan curioso de la cabeza, Lucius se rindió y se fue al mundo muggle acompañado de Harry para poder comprarlo o al menos, saber para que se utilizaba.

—La verdad es que es muy útil, pero sabes que para poder utilizarlo vas a tener que ir a mi casa. La Mansión Malfoy tiene demasiada magia acumulada para que los electrodomésticos funcionen.

—Sí, si, lo sé, solo quiero que me lo muestres, del resto ya me encargo yo.

Sin más comentarios, Harry le mostró lo que era, para que servía y lo que costaba, cabe decir que Lucius estaba cada vez mas intrigado por el objeto y ya quería tenerlo en sus manos para investigarlo él mismo.

Cuando compraron el curioso objeto, se dirigieron a la casa del moreno, porque aunque pasase casi todo su tiempo en la Mansión Malfoy, se había comprado un apartamento muggle en el centro de Londres, evitando por completo la Mansión Black, que tantos malos recuerdos le daba.

—Solo te pido que no hagas magia aquí, Lucius, porque si la haces todos mis aparatos se van a estropear, se sobrecargan de magia y luego ya no funcionan, y a mí me gusta todo tal y como esta.

El rubio sólo rodó los ojos.

Desde que Draco y él empezaron a salir, ellos se habían acercado, logrando limar todas las asperezas, todos los contratiempos y todos los malentendidos que habían tenido, llegando a comportarse como si fuesen tío y sobrino, como familia.

—Ya me lo has dicho muchas veces, solo enséñamelo.

Divertido con la impaciencia de su suegro, Harry sacó el artilugio de la caja, lo enchufó a la corriente y lo encendió.

—Vaya, ¿y eso funciona como me dijiste en la tienda?

—Sí, solo lo tienes que dirigir a la cabeza y dependiendo de la potencia, de la cantidad de calor que quieras le das a un botón o a otro, es bastante fácil de usar y muy útil.

—Sí, ya lo veo. A ver, déjame que lo pruebe yo.

Con reverencia, cogió el secador del pelo de manos del moreno y con cuidado se lo dirigió a la cabeza, accionando el interruptor.

Fue su perdición.

Si había algo con lo que Lucius no podía, una debilidad, por llamarlo de alguna manera, era su pelo. Con cuidado siempre lo lavaba con los mejores productos, lo secaba durante media hora con paciencia para que quedase todo bien seco y en la forma en la que él quería, le echaba los productos adecuados a su tono y características, todo lo mejor que él pudiera conseguir.

Pero ahora, con este novedoso producto, iba a cuidarlo de una manera muchísimo mejor que antes.

Harry al ver la mirada del rubio, se temió lo peor.

* * *

Efectivamente.

Desde el día en el que le enseñó a utilizar el aparato, no paraba de ir a su casa para secarse el pelo, para dejárselo brillante y sedoso, como el rubio solía decir.

Eso ponía a Harry de mal humor, sobre todo porque le ocupaba el baño durante más de media hora todos los días y además, se había comprado una gran variedad de productos muggles: jabones, acondicionadores, suavizantes y un gran número de impronunciables líquidos que se echaba, todos colocados en su baño y en sus estanterías.

En ese momento se dio cuenta a quien se parecía Draco.

* * *

—Ya sé para que se utiliza el aparato del otro día

—Normal que ya lo sepas.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por tu padre.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el con el aparato?

Harry lo miró extrañado.

—Tu padre tiene uno en mi departamento, lo utiliza bastante.

—¿Mi padre? Pero…

Harry solo se encogió de hombros.

—Un día me comentó de un aparato muggle que le había llamado la atención y que quería saber para que se utilizaba y que era, se lo enseñe, y ahora es adicto a él, todos los días se pasa por mi casa para utilizarlo, dice que es más efectivo que la magia.

—Pero, pero…

—Yo no sé nada, simplemente pasó.

* * *

—Me ha dicho Harry que últimamente vas mucho a su casa…

—Sí, tengo que reconocer que tiene un aparato en verdad interesante y que me gusta bastante.

—Ah, ¿Y qué es?

—Un secador de pelo, te deja el pelo liso, con el brillo que a mí me gusta, bastante más rápido que con el hechizo de secado que suelo utilizar. Además también he encontrado unos cuantos productos para que luzca mejor y...

Draco solo pudo mirar a su padre espantado, el que él estuviera tan ansioso, tan excitado por un aparato muggle era algo tan inusual en el…

Pero bueno, pensándolo bien, prefería que estuviese contento con un secador de pelo en lugar de algunos de los objetos que él había encontrado, como un frigotifibo, en el que según había investigado servía para meter a las personas y que se congelaran vivas…

Sí, era mejor el secador del pelo…


End file.
